Helena
by Lucien95
Summary: My first Fanfiction :) Helena Wayne, the brave heroine that rises from the shadow of bat-family and pursue her destiny.
1. unconventional

It is a winter's day in Gotham with a violent blizzard that beckons Gotham's citizens to remain indoors. Selina Kyle, Gotham's plundering Kitten has visited Bruce Wayne CEO of Wayne enterprises and Gotham's own vigilante, Batman. Mr Wayne was slightly alarmed by this it being out of her character to approach him in this way; for methods of grabbing his attention was always unconventional. Through today inside the Wayne mansion, in Mr Wayne's personal study they discussed

'Bruce, do you remember?' Selina quietly asked

'Remember what? Are you alright?' says Bruce

'I'm fine Bruce, I'm alright' she firmly reassured him

'It's just … Bruce do you remember Helena?' She asked

Bruce gave her sympathetic look. He knew about Helena, the child she gave up so that she wouldn't be pushed into a life that she would inevitably be part of. But really both Bruce and Selina knew the truth, it was either Selina choose Catwoman or Helena but the decision was obviously made.

A sense of Melancholy suddenly possessed Selina and with all her strength she fought it

'She turns 7 today' she quietly says

Bruce hastily places his hands on her shoulders trying to show whatever support and comfort he can offer. He felt as if he were a spouse comforting a wife who had realized she was infertile or had miscarriage, in his head he knew Selina would be the only person that would be close to that of a spouse. But he was concerned something was really upsetting her. She begins to ramble

'Today she turns 7, she lives under the name is Helena Marta Lombardi, she lives with her adoptive family in Siena, Tuscany, their arriving in Gotham airport tomorrow' it becomes harder for her to speak as sobbing begins to emerge.

'Calm down, Selina sit down' said Bruce

'No!' as she hissed

'Her family, their related to the Bertinelli, her "dad" is going to succeed them here' she firmly said

Bruce begins to worry, the Bertinelli were predominate mafia family and were constantly targeted; they were eventually wiped out.

'You should also tell Slam Bradley junior about this' Bruce said

'Don't worry about him' she replied angrily

'I think it's important to tell the father of your child that she may potentially be in danger' he asserts

'No' she hesitantly said

'And why is that?' he argued

'she's not his, she's your Bruce'


	2. What is my Destiny?

_1 week ago_

_Siena, Italy _

A thick layer of incense dance in the cool Tuscan breeze and the sound of the angelus in commemoration of the annunciation were gloriously sung to the heavens. In a tiny church in Siena a little girl sighted an icon of the Last Judgement. With supreme gleam and light there was Christ at the centre, the Blessed Virgin at his side and the choir of Angels in adoration. But she saw something new underneath him, in the flustered movements of the candle flames are demons and the damned suffering at his feet. Filled with fear she raced to grandmother for refugee.

'Nonna' she cried as she covers her face

Her grandmother looked at her in wonder for what had strike fear into her grandchild's heart. To comfort the child she asks gently

'What is the matter, _mia piccina_?'

The little girl looked at her towering grandmother with blue eyes that the grandmother cannot see as hers. The grandmother admires her innocence and persists to ask what concerns the child.

'What troubles you Helena?'

'_Che! Nonna'_ she cries in fear (*_che! – _'that!')

Little Helena with eyes like the ocean, unrecognisable to a family of a disgraced mother and troubled father, brought as an infant from across the Atlantic. Her father _Duilio Mario Lombardi_, Son of the great _Benifacio Cero Lombardi_, was cowardly as a child, he inherited of the largest organised crime ring in Sicily and being ill-advised, he crafted debts and forged dangerous connections with other families. Seeking refugee he sought to live in Tuscany, his excuse is that he was in mourning of his only sister who married a Bertinelli and died at wedding in America.

Helena's mother _Sophie Ambre Bastion Lombardi_ originally from Nice in France married Duilio whilst on a pilgrimage to Rome. After marriage, the truth was known of Duilio to her family and soon all contacts to her family were lost. As a result she developed chronic depression and thus became infertile. Wanting a child she sought the aid of adoption agencies there Sophie and her husband travelled to America and received Helena. They lived with Duilio widowed and sickly mother Chiara, loving and kind she cared for Helena dearly even with her condition. In the infant's new home, she received as much love her new family could give, even how lonely they were.

Helena points at the icon whilst holding on her the coat of her_ Nonna. _

'Oh' Chiara smiles

'Come Helena, _vieni_' she requested

Helena follows but slightly hesitates

'_Il Giudizio Universale (*the last Judgement),_ do not fear Helena, look' She said gently

'_Il Giudizio Universale?' _she questioned

'_Sì_, why do you fear? It is just a picture.' She said smiling

'I fear because I do not know what that is! It may hurt me!' Helena exclaimed

Underneath Chiara's breath in revelation she says 'We fear because we don't know' then she says sternly

'Remember Helena, Christ died because he was destined and by doing so the good trampled on the wicked. Life is unknown and then we fear but destiny pushes us into that direction.'

Helena listens in deep intrigue even through it was difficult to comprehend

'All directions are painful and scary but in the end they are necessary for whatever the result is, returns in glory like this picture' she said

Helena then takes sight of the woman at the side of Christ and asked her grandmother

'Who is that woman?'

'That is _Santa Maria_ the mother of Christ, she suffered a lot as well' she replied

'Why did she suffering?' Helena asked curiously in pity

'Sometimes we are born to become pillars' replied her grandmother

'What are pillars?' Helena asked

'They are like tall towers that hold up big, big buildings. We are sometimes born to be these pillars so that we can help someone can do their destiny and just like _Il Giudizio Universale _there will be something good in the end but in a sense we are all pillars.'

She pauses and looks at the picture and then she said

'We all have a destiny and in the end it would be good even if it were to be painful' she said quietly

Helena tugs at her grandmother and innocently asks

'What is my destiny, Nonna?'

She looks at her and said

'I do not know' she answered clueless

Helena pondered at her grandmother but she said

'Only God will know what will happen'

Her Grandmother quickly changes the subject and asked Helena

'Excited, to go to America?'

'Nonna is sick, yes?' saddened Helena asked

But her grandmother reassures her smiling

'No, I just need to see the doctor in America because I cough too much'

'Will you be well?' Helena asked

'_Sì, mia piccina' _Chiara happily replies

Chiara points to the square outside the church to a flock of pigeons and Helena joyously runs out to the square. Chiara trying to keep up discovers an excruciating pain in her chest. She presses on her chest trying to ease the pain but that all as a result of a cancerous lung.


End file.
